1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a method and apparatus for decontaminating objects and, more specifically, to a method and enclosure in which clinicians wearing personal protective equipment are exposed to a decontamination agent to render the exposed surfaces of the personal protective equipment pathogen reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
Physicians, nurses, aid workers and other clinicians who treat patients with infectious diseases often wear personal protection equipment (“PPE”) to limit their exposure to the pathogen. During treatment, exposed surfaces of the PPE will often come into contact with the bodily fluids of patients, and become contaminated with the pathogen. Pathogens on the PPE can be carried to transitional areas where the clinicians remove their PPE, and remain viable to infect the clinicians and others within the vicinity for extended periods of time, thereby defeating the purpose of wearing the PPE in the first place.
Traditional decontamination efforts have included dousing the PPE in bleach or other disinfectant before the PPE is removed from the clinicians. Although effective, liquid disinfectants such as bleach commonly contain active ingredients such as sodium hypochlorite, which causes irritation of the clinicians' airways and can cause skin burns. Further, in remote regions of the world liquid disinfectants may not be readily available for use, despite their potential side effects.